


Shout Into The Void

by Btvs_spn



Category: Gadston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btvs_spn/pseuds/Btvs_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story I wrote real quick for English</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout Into The Void

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE

“Will you marry me?” Winston gazed up at Gadreel through long dark eyelashes. Winston was on one knee before Gadreel, people staring, the cool summer breeze flowing effortlessly, a single tear glistening down Gadreels soft tanned cheek. The obvious three letter word on the tip of his tonge. The diamond ring dazzled before Gadreel as he nodded his head releasing the water works he held within.

“Yes, of course,” Gadreel breathed while Winston slid the ring on, pulling him into a hug, “I love you.” he whispered into his ear. People cheered, and clapped while others remained silent. Winston quietly heard one couple ask for a new table ‘Screw them’ he thought. The two men embraced each other until Gadreel pulled back a bit, pressing his lips to Winstons in a sweet chaste kiss.

“I love you too,” Winston whispered back.

***

Gadreel scrolled through the website on his laptop trying to find the cheapest airplane flight to California, where the wedding was to be because love was still illegal in Michigan, where they lived. Also that was closer to his family. They decided on a beach wedding, just in front of the ocean, in the evening with the sun set at their side. Winston walked up behind Gadreel and kissed the top of his light brown, styled hair.

His short honey brown hair was slightly spiked up in the front and down the center, nothing major or too terribly noticeable. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown with specks of green thrown in. Constellations filled his face made up of gorgeously placed freckles. His lips thin, and cheekbone hollow. He had a thin wiry frame with an extremely slight build, slight shadows of a six pack. Gadreels skin unlike Winston's was sun kissed.

Gadreels mind wandered to Adof, the mayor of the small lakeside town. There current fight for legale love, how could someone be so cold and narrow minded. It was straight up bull crap that they had to go to another state, leave home, just to commit themselves to each other.

“Any progress with the mayor,” Winston asked as if he read Gadreels mind. They had both originally wanted to get married in Michigan, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

“No, sorry,” Gadreel bent his head to look into Winstons deep ocean blue eyes.

Winstons blue eyes matched perfectly with his thin face, and light stubble. His dark black shaggy hair a perfect contrast from his eyes, and pale skin. Winson, unlike Gadreel, was built, he was tall, taller than Gadreel, with an extremely muscular frame, he worked out quite a lot. He also had long, striking eyelashes that Winston hated, but Gadreel had adored them, found them enduring.

“You know one day he won’t be in charge anymore and we’ll gain support, then we’ll finally get same-sex marriages legalized” Gadreel encouraged, putting his laptop to the side, pulling Winston around into his lap, so he could hold him, “We’ll change the world, yeah?” Winston smiled at this, although he still felt horrible on the inside, ‘Couldn’t they try harder.’

“Are you ready? I’ve got to drop you off at your first class before I head into the firm,” Winston pulled the keys from his pocket. He was a lawyer, one of the top one at his firm. Gadreel, however, was still a senior in college, who was to graduate in four months. Gadreel followed Winston out to the car. Winston wore a high class, tailored, suit with a black dress shirt and an intense blue tie that matched his eyes, with shining black dress shoes. Gadreel wore more casual formal wear, with his white dress shirt and grey sweater vest with white and blue patterns playing across the front, he also wore tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. The drive there was a comfortable silence considering neither of them were morning people. The radio a soft murmur to drown the silence.

“See you later, collage boy,” Winson called out a good bye to his fiancee.

“You’re not going to walk me to class?” Gadreel asked pulling his bag from the back seat of the car.

“I’ve got to get to work, sorry,” Winston apologized.

“Not your fault,” he reassured, “Hope you win some cases!” Gadreel shut the door making his way toward the lecture hall as Winson drove off. Gadreel saw a coffee cart, when his still sleepiness hit him. He pulled a few bucks from his pocket and approached the young blonde woman behind the counter.

“Hello, what would you like,” She perked up in an over exaggerated tone.

“Uh, may I have a large black coffee, no sugar,” Gadreel spoke. He handed her the cash, then she handed him the pre made coffee. He began his way back to the lecture hall, but stopped when a hand reached around his mouth, stopping him.

“Come with me, and you won’t be hurt,” A gruff voice threatened, “Make any noise and I’ll shoot,” the voice came again, pressing something small and round into his back. He released his hand, staring him into the dark ominous alley way between the two buildings. Once they were hidden from view the man spoke once more, “So gay boy, what makes you think you’re worth an education?”

“We don’t waste valuable knowledge on those possessed by demons,” another man piped in. They all wore black, with black ski masks, and there were four of them.

“We’re here to set you straight,” the voice belonged to a girl this time. He saw the figure where the voice came from hand another man a knife.

 

“This is for your own good,” the first man said tieing his arms and legs together.

“We can go after that other one, the dark haired man who proposed to you, instead,” suggested the only one who hadn’t spoken yet.

‘Don’t touch him. Do what you want to me, just don’t touch him,” Gadreel growled at him. He had heard this voice before, it was the one that asked for a new table at the proposal. ‘Why did he care so much’ Gadreel though.

“How cute, trying to be the knight in shining armor” the one behind him mocked. He shoved him down to the ground with force causing his head to smack the ground, “looks like the knight can’t protect his princess,” he kicked his gut, a throbbing ache in his head.

“This will kill the demon inside of you,” the man with the knife said calmly as the blade entered his gut. “Don’t scream or I’ll do it again,” Gadreels vision blurred at the edges, one eye swollen shut from hitting the ground. The girl lifted him up off the ground looking him in the eyes.

“We are making you all better, now,” she spoke with sweet venom, then punched his nose, dropping him to the ground. His head hit again causing him to border on the line of unconsciousness. He could taste his blood trickle down from his nose, and felt blood caking his shirt to his body. His head couldn’t form coherent thought. Another kick to his gut sent any consciousness he had out the window, a black emptiness settling within. He faintly heard something, but he was too far gone to make sense of it.

***

Pride and joy coursed thought out Winstons veins. He won the case, everyone had said he was sure to lose. Winston was elated as he dialed Gadreels number. The phone rang and rang until he reached voicemail. ‘Gadreel should be done with class by now’  Winston thought. His last class ended at two and it was three already. ‘He must be out with friends’ Winston reasoned with himself. He called again to no luck. A wave of worry settled within Winston when he returned home to their empty flat, with still no response from Gadreel. This was unlike him to go so long without so much as a text. Winstons phone jingled out a tone indicating a call and he hurriedly answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

“Gadreel?” Winston hoped.

“Um, no. This is your father,” Winstons stomach dropped. Why did he answer without looking. Why did this always have to happen.

“Oh, sorry. Hello father,” Winston replied monotonically. He knew what this call was. It was a rejection of their son yet again. He didn’t even want to invite his parents to the wedding, but Gadreel insisted.

“I just wanted you to know that we will not be going to your wedding and that this is your last chance to come home to lead a normal life,” his father spoke. Why did his father do this every time. He was the way he way, no one could change him. He hadn’t chosen to be this way.

“Okay, I’m already living the perfect life, so I guess this is goodbye,” Winston dead panned, speaking coldly, with no emotion. He would never show his father his true emotions, how deeply this swung had cut.

“You can’t be happy living so unnaturally like that- Dang it, Winston we didn’t raise you to be worthless. If you choose that thing over us, then we never want to see you again,” he said harshly through the phone. Before Winston had a chance to respond the line dropped. A deathly tune hummed now instead. Winston’s mood dropped straight to misery. Sorrow and betrayal just too much for him to bear. He did something he hadn’t done in years. He found his razor, taking it apart with expert hands. His phone was on the verge of dying, but he left it, all he could process was how badly he didn’t want to be anymore. The rejection tearing him up, eating any self worth he had gained. The blade ran across the worn wrist, old scars bursting at the seams. This was his fault, all of it. He wasn’t good enough for his family; he deserved the pain for being so stubborn. If only he wasn’t so messed up he could have a normal life. If he learned not to be so selfish. He could learn to like girls they way he did boys, maybe then his parents would take him back, accept him. He couldn’t though, he couldn’t leave Gadreel. Winston needed him. He needed every piece of him. Gadreel was the rock that he clung to when the waves clawed and sputtered at him, he was the one who held his weak head above the perilous, ever rising waters. Just then Winston heard a knock upon the door. He ignored it. Another sting dragging him away from the words, from thinking. He focused on the physical pain, the stuff he could deal with. Safety. The knocking was relentless, but Winston refused to answer like this. He was a wreck, he hadn’t been this bad since before he met Gadreel. The knocking finally seized. More slashes found their way home. More and more blood beaded and fell splattering on the ground, like Winston, trying to hold himself together, make himself whole, only to fail and fall apart. Worthless attempts at happiness, who was he to think he deserved such a thing. He left his own family for selfish reasons. He needed to stop before things got too bad. He tired. He couldn’t. Each prick bringing him closer to escape from the gut wrenching despairs of this reality.

“Winston?” he heard Willows voice call out, ‘Crap, that must have been the knocking I heard. She must have let herself in, but why’ Winston thought to himself as he stopped, thankfully falling out of the self loathing trans he had fallen into. “Hey, where are you?” her voice laced with concern, “Are you okay?” ‘Why wouldn’t he be, he hadn’t told her about the call, yet’ The door knob turned slowly turned. Winston closed his eyes and took in a deep breath subconsciously. “Huuu,” she gasped, “Winston,” she practically whimpered. Willow ran over to him grabbing the blade, throwing it away immediately. She then quickly wrapped a towel around his beat up wrists, squeezing.

“I’m sorry,” Winston exhaled, “I screwed up. Gadreel is going to be pissed,” Winston sobbed, “And my father basically just disowned me,” he cried, ranting to his best friend.

“Winston, what’s going on. What’s is this about,” Willow asked. Winston opened his eye for the first time since her arrival. He took in her appearance. Her slim slightly curvy frame sat beside him, long black, silky hair falling around her shoulders and her dark brown almost black eyes were red and puffy. ‘Has she been crying?’ Winston wondered.

“My father,” he began, “He told me if I choose to marry Gadreel, then he never wished to see me again,” Winston explained crying harder into Willow's shoulder.

Willow was Winstons best friend. He had known her since Kindergarten, only then she was Wilson, and was a boy. Since then she had come out as how she really felt. She had received lots of support from friends just like himself, except their families reacted differently. He family was okay with it, they hadn’t tried to change her or hate her they way his parents had. They grew extremely closer over the years, with Willow being there for him and Winston being there for her.

“Did you get any other calls?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I kind of exploded and left my phone. I think it’s dead, why,” Winston replied. Winstons tear began to end just as Willows began to pick back up again.

“Uh...” she looked confused for a moment, like she was at a loss of words, “Gadreel’s in a coma,” the words were said simply. Four word and his world came crashing down. His heart sank. “They found him beat up and stabbed in the alley way, they didn’t catch who did it,” she went on, “When you didn’t answer they called me because I was the back up emergency call number,” her arms were wrapped around his shaking body. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his shirt. He sat silently, paralyzed. Winston cursed himself internally, ‘Why didn’t I walk him to class like normal, why did I have to care about my job more than him’ More warm tears dripped down his emotionless face. “Winston, say something,” Willow shook him when he didn’t respond for a while.

“I want to see him,” Whinston whispered. Willow nodded, tears in her eyes, too. A silent okay murmured whilst she wrapped up Winstons arms in gauze. Once cleaned up and changed, Willow drove them to the hospital. Winston silently followed behind his friend, trying to keep himself together. Gadreel was stable and they were just waiting for him to wake up, but the blows to his head had cause minor brain damage. The nurse lead them to his room informing them that only one may go in at a time and that he was pretty beat up.

“No,” Winston breathed. Gadreel was ghastly pale, a major contrast of him normal healthy glow. One eye was swollen shut, his nose puffed up in the arch, stitches along his lower lip. Winston took another step closer, shaking. Anger rose to the surface killing all the other emotions screaming to be felt. He hated himself for letting this happen, for being in such a rush to get to the office this morning. Approaching Gadreels bedside, Winston grabbed the limp hand to press an affectionate kiss to the back of it. “Wake up, baby,” Winston rubbed circles around Gadreels knuckles, tracing patterns down his unmoving arm, “I know you can do it,” he kissed his forehead gingerly while silent sobs washed over him. He held on a while longer before he felt confined by the walls, the smell of the place suffocating him. He needed to think, alone, by himself. His mind was racing thinking about what could happen only coming back with the worst possible situations. Everything hurt. “I love you,” Winston let go of his hand, “I’ll be back,” he said to the quiet room, walking out. “You can go in,” he told Willow holding the door open, “I’ll wait out here.” Willow first hugged Winston, Willows way of saying I’m here for you, albeit he wasn’t much of the hugging type.

“Be safe,” she whispered into his ear, squeezing lightly, then letting go to see Gadreel.

***

“No!” Winston yelled, his voice echoing back. He had found his way to a vacant forest. The one where Gadreel and him used to go on picnics to, the place where they shared their first kiss. “Why?” he shouted to the trees as if they could answer, as if they knew. “Why not me, I’m worthless anyway?” he asked getting quieter as he neared the end of his sentence. Tears stung the backs of his eyes. “Give him back,” Winston begged. Two months had gone by. Two months, each day the chances of Gadreel diminish, slipping farther into depths of death. Winston was on the losing side of a terrifying battle within himself. Random threats and words of deadly encouragement outweighed the one source of love he had. The call between him and him mother drifted back into his mind.

“This is your second chance!” she had exclaimed over the phone.

“What,” he dead toned.He remembers the way his blood began to boil over the edge.

“I heard about it, he’s in a coma, so you can leave,” she continued, “You can come home now, and live a normal life. It’s a second chance, a miracle from God himself,” she explained excitedly. ‘She doesn't even has the decency to say his name’ Gadreel enraged.

“No. I will not leave him,” Winston countered, holding his ground. It was just like her to bring second chances into this, to bring up the past. They had always gotten along before he came out to her. They believed in all that superstitious bull crap and played along with fate. She was his mom back then, he trusted her with everything. She was basically his second best friend and he had wanted her to know about him, really and truly, her trusted her. When he came out she screamed. She shouted at him, threw things, hit him, grounded him. She started to have people over to cleanse the house and rid it of all evil. They had been religious before, but she completely changed after that.

“Honey, it has been twelve years, it’s time to stop playing games. Come home and get over this phase,” his mother said softly.

“You can’t change me, I’ve told you this for twelve years, get it through your mind and just accept it,” ‘Accept me’ Winstons heart begged. The longing for acceptance creeping back in.

“If you’re going to be this way then you can rot in hell with that boy toy of yours,” she stated. Rejection. “I should have never had you, it’s a mistake I bear everyday,” the words stung, sent him even farther into this empty pit. The phone call ended, leaving him alone back in reality. The reality where he was barely hanging on. He wanted to call Willow, but he didn’t want to be clingy, bothering her all the time. She had a life, she had a wife. Ophelia. They had gotten married two years ago. Winston though of Ophelia.

She was an average curvy girl with celery green eyes that seemed to peer deep into your soul. She had a small septum piercing, that complimented her face perfectly. She was a military vet. She had just gotten back from fighting when they married. Winston remembered Willows restless nights with Ophelia off in war. Ophelia often checked in often, many times through skype, things hadn’t been so bad.

Once again reality came crashing in, he was all alone in this, because of himself. All he wanted was to be able to say I’m okay and mean it. His phone buzzed. Winston looked at the text, ‘Fags are meant for the trash, just kill your self. Not even your fiance would care’ It was another hate message. Ever since Gadreel got beat up he had began receiving them and his parent constant nagging to ‘follow the right path.’ He was falling. Into a bottomless pit full of grief and emptiness. Every attempt to make things better just a shout into the void.

“Gadreel,” he murmured to the lit up screen staring back at him with vicious words, “I can't do this without you,” he admitted, tears flowing, sinking to his knees, head in hands. Winston shut off his phone, pocketing it.  He sat for a while, sobs coming loud to the quiet forest. Everything was against him, he needed his beacon of light. He silently got up realizing it had been an hour. He stopped crying, but his eyes remained red rimmed and puffy. He drove home, no radio. Silence. Empty house. Silence. Empty bed. Silence. Empty emotions. Silence. Winston work up early the next day, it was a Saturday. No work. His phone played a tune, Willow calling.

“Hey, Willow,” he answered, glad for the desperately needed distraction.

“Hi. How are you doing?” Willow asked on a serious note.

“Uh, good, I guess. I wish he would wake up soon,” Winston told her. He thought about telling her about the texts, but he didn’t want to worry her with his silly problems, “His survival rate is decreasing and it’s terrifying,” he continued, probably the most honest he has been in a long time.

“Want to go visit him, then go for lunch?” Willow suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll come pick you up,” he said before ending the call.

Winston had been at the hospital constantly that first month. The nurses began to joke that he would end up in a hospital bed, too, if he didn’t start caring for himself properly. He had stayed every night he could. Soon they forced him to leave and promise to at least one real meal.

Winston slowed to a stop in Willows and Ophelias driveway, pushing a quick beep to his horn. Soon Willow and Ophelia ran through the door, to the black SUV that awaited them.

***

A dull aching emptiness filled Winston as he entered the hospital room with his two closest friends. He swiftly made his way to the bed giving Gadreel a quick peck on his forehead.

“Wake up,” he whispered into his ear. Willow and Ophelia stood back for a minute before coming to join him. A single tear dropping from his eye.

“Do you want to talk?” Willow asked Winston.

“I’ll go get some coffee,” Ophelia dismissed herself before slipping out of the room to give them some privacy. Willow walked behind Winston to lay a comforting hand on his tension filled shoulder.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Winston lied, turning to hug Willow. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Winston ignored the part of him pleading to tell her how he was really feeling, but he didn’t want her to stress over stuff she had no control over. “Thank you for being here,” Winston told her. Willow squeezed back harder.

“I’ll always be here for you, don’t forget that,” Willow and Winston shared the moment a while longer.

They had a great day out and about, they even managed a few laughs from him. At the end of the day they headed home, Winston feeling better than he had in a long time.

***

Four months had passed since Gadreel entered his. This was the month, the day Gadreel was to graduate college. They were going to fly out next week for their wedding, he had since cancelled. When Gadreels parents had heard about the coma, they came out to see their son. They were due for another visit soon. Winston stayed home today. He couldn’t take it, Gadreel might never graduate, never marry. The thought killed Winston. Why couldn’t it have been him in the coma? So many more people would have been happier. His parents wouldn’t have an unwanted kid, and Gadreel was still young, he could move on, find a better man. Winstons phone lit up with a call. His hand reached out to answer it out of instinct.

“Hello?” he groaned in his sleepy state.

“Four months,” his mother, great, “It has been four months, just give up, he’s not going to wake up,” she spoke. He should have hung up right there.

“I don’t care, I’ll wait forever,” Winston countered. Anxiety filled him making a deadly mixture with fear.

“If you don’t care so much why don’t you just die with him, that’s all you’re good for,” she spat venom in a frustrated tone. That was it, he was done with her.

“Maybe I will, does that make you happy,” he yelled, smashing his thumb on the end call button. He threw his phone down. He fought himself internally, trying to stop himself from cutting. He wanted the relief. He needed the rush, the escape. He couldn’t though. He might go too deep and he couldn’t do that to Gadreel or Willow or Ophelia or anybody. A few minutes later his phone was blowing up. When it didn’t stop he thought it might be Willow. He unlocked the phone slowly, not getting his hopes up about any information. Messages from many different numbers showed, ‘Kill yourself,’ ‘Worthless’ ‘mommy and daddy don’t love you, what makes you think he does’ ‘Who loves the boy who doesn’t love himself?’ The last one struck him. Winston craved release like a drug. He was visibly shaking, ‘What good are you. You couldn’t even save the one you promised to protect forever and always.’ Before Winston knew he had a blade in hand. Slicing skin. He deserved this, he didn’t deserve his life, his friends, nothing. If he was gone no one would have to fuss with him, put their lives on hold to help him. Gadreel could find someone actually worthy of his love, able to shelter him from harm. In all the lost emotions, incoherent thoughts Winston cut deeper, and deeper, longer, and longer.Vertical lines trailing up his wrists. He had done it. The one thing he shouldn’t have done. He couldn’t even be a mess up the right way. He was losing consciousness as red flowed from both arms painting his cloths, the floor. Dripping down his skin, falling away just as he was. He grabbed his phone to dial Willow. No answer. He called again to no answer, and time was running out. He didn’t have the energy to hold the phone up, he was becoming lightheaded. His breaths came short as he tried to talk.

“Willow,” he cried trying to concentrate, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just needed release,” he sobbed out to his phone, “I was lost, I lied. You don’t deserve this, I know, but I’m so worthless- I’m so weak, I’m sorry. Tell Gadreel I’m sorry, and I love him.” Winston paused trying to catch his breath from crying and talking, “I didn’t want to hurt him or you,but I failed because thats what I do,” he said slipping farther from reality, “I messed up, I messed up so bad,” the voicemail beeped indicating that it was over. Everything was over. He didn't have the strength to call anyone else, he couldn’t move. Winston sat in his puddle of blood, limp. Alone. Things were black, he struggled to breath, dizziness taking over until he fell into an unconscious state.

***

“Ophelia!” Willow cried, “No, no, no, stop,” Willow shouted as if it could change anything. It was just a shout into the void of nothingness. “We have to go, now,” she slid shoes on not bothering with a coat or anything else, but keys. Willow quickly called nine-one-one to Winstons house as she exited her own home.

“Willow what's going on?” Ophelia asked, following her out to the car, hearing Willow call the emergency number. She heard the desperation in her voice and knew whatever it was, it was urgent. Willow got in the car. She sped off, not saying a word, the only noise was the message playing through the tense, tragic air. A few seconds after the message ran through Willow spoke up with glazed over eyes, emotionless face.

“That was left an hour ago,” Willow’s voice quivered. They pulled into the driveway just as the firetruck arrived. She unlocked the door and headed in with them. Willow and Ophelia when different directions, Ems’ following close behind. Willow searched in the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom until she heard a scream.

“No,” Ophelia gasped, “Willow,” Ophelia could hear male voices, and footsteps rushing her way.

“Is that him?” the EMS asked her. She nodded slowly paralyzed as the men tried to save Winston. Blood covered the floor with a lifeless Winston in the middle, still grasping a small metal rectangle. One small everyday object causing a world of change. Willow was crying on the floor. Ophelia’s not sure how long she has been there. She walks over to Willow and wrapped her arms around her, holding her, out of the way of the EMS’. Time passed in centuries, who knows how long they stood there.

“I’m sorry,” finally one of the men approached them. ‘No’ Ophelia pleaded internally blanking out. She didn’t hear what the EMS had to say, it went right through her as she tried to possess things.

“No,” Willow cried out loud, “No,” he voice rose. she had a glossy far away look in her eyes as Winston wheeled by, covered by a pure white sheet. “It’s not fair,” her words falling in, shattering the silence.

“I know,” Ophelia cried, comforting Willow, “I know,” her voice calm. Struggling still with the image of her Winston clouding her mind. Both filled with sorrow and grief.

***

A month passed since Winstons death. Three weeks since Gadreel woke up. First thing on his lips were Winstons name. Calling out for his unknown dearly departed fiancee. Ophelia and Willow crying at the sight, struggling to tell him about the still fresh wound.Telling him of the funeral that was held just a day ago. Gadreels parents come down for it, they were out at the moment grabbing lunch because being there had brought them so much pain. Time passed. Thing began to improve.Gadreel heard his last I love you from Winston. The three grew closer as they helped one another cope.

***

Gadreel carried a bouquet of flowers up the luscious green hill side to a grey head stone. He knelt before it placing the roses down.

“Four years ago, you died, Winston,” Gadreel started, “Four years ago I woke up to find a whole new world. One I didn’t want to live in.” A tear gracefully rolled down and off Gadreels face, streaming down the flower petal. “Three years ago I forgave you for leaving me. But I wasn't angry, just confused. I missed you, still do,” he admitted. “Sometimes I wonder how I made it this far,” another tear slips out. “I love you, always will, but I wanted to tell you that I found someone, Dustin,” he chuckled, “I think I might marry him,” he held up the ring Winston gave him, “I wanted to keep this here, with you,” he dug a small hole in front of the stone. “I’m, for the first time in almost four year, and I just wanted you to know that I may move on, but I’ll never forget you, I’ll never forget the way you made me feel, I’ll always miss you,” he stopped to hold back more tears. “So don’t take this as goodbye,” he buried the ring, putting the grass back in place, “Take it as a see you later,” he stands up slowly. “Later,” Gadreel smiles lightly. He walks back to the still running car, and gets in to the passenger side.

“Everything okay now?” the driver asks.

“Yeah, Dustin, I’m okay,” Gadreel hugs his boyfriend smiling, “More than okay.”

Fin


End file.
